Last Warmth
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Tuhan memanggilku ketika kita merasa gila jika berpisah satu sama lain. Tapi ini pilihanku. Bad Summary!


**Last Warmth**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke Uchiha, Tenten**

**Genre: Tragedy**

**Rated: K+/T**

**Warning: Gaje, Remuk, Garing sampe ke tulang, Typo**

**Don't like, don't read**

**RnR!**

**Hai.. Hai.. Hai. Hehe, author cuman mau post fic oneshoot terbaru. Ancur sih, tapi lumayan kok buat menghibur pecinta Tenten. Apalagi yang suka sama SasuTen hehe. Dan btw, ini juga buat selipan sambil nunggu yang Tell Me :D Nyusul ya gaes wkwkwk**

**Last Warmth**

"Tolong satu lilin." Pinta Tenten pada pemilik toko kecil di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

Barang yang Tenten beli membuat dahi pria di sampingnya berkerut bingung. Apa yang akan gadis ini lakukan dengan sebatang lilin? Ini masih siang dan lagi ia tidak mendengengar tentang rencana pemerintah akan melakukan pemadaman bergilir.

Meskipun tak mengetahui apa maksud dari gadisnya ini membeli sebatang lilin, namun pria berambut raven gelap itu tetap diam tak merubah posisi awal ketika ia sampai di sini. Tangannya terlipat kedepan dan memperhatikan gadisnya membeli lilin dan sesekali berbincang ringan dengan pemilik toko.

"Sudah selesai. Mari pulang." Kata Tenten dengan nada gembira. Seperti biasa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan sebatang lilin itu?" Pada alhirnya sang lelaki membuka mulutnya setelah beberapa waktu bungkam.

"Kau akan tau nanti Sasuke." Kata Tenten dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Tolong kau simpan saja wajah seperti itu ketika kita berada di rumah atau di dalam mobil berdua. Kau membuat darahku berdesir." Kata Sasuke berusaha menstabilkan pernafasannya.

"Hm, terserah kau saja. Ayo." Tenten dengan langkah cepat masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke dan duduk di samping kemudi.

**oOo**

Dua kornea coklat memancarkan kilat kecil akibat dari pantulan kaca yang di sinari cahaya lampu. Mata itu masih tetap menatap beberapa plastik dan 2 botol berisi obat-obatan dari dokter yang sudah ia konsumsi 4 tahun terakhir ini. Ia sedikit tertegun melihat obat-obat tersebut yang masing-masing masih tersisa 2 biji.

Tenten menarik senyumnya keatas sambil mengingat perkataan sang dokter 1 bulan yg lalu.

'Jika obatmu sudah habis, itulah saatnya.'

Saat itu akan tiba. Itu artinya, besok adalah saatnya. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Bahkan baginya, hari berlalu secepat hembusan angin. Sangat cepat. Padahal masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Terlebih ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama pria yang sudah menjadi tunangannya sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Pria yang selalu berada di sampingnya, pria yang selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum bagaimanapun keadaannya. Ya, Tenten sangat mencintai lelaki Uchiha itu. Sangat. Sangat mencintainya hingga ia tidak berani mengatakan tentang keadaanya kepada pria itu karena takut pria tersebut khawatir atau bahkan kecewa sudah memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan gadis penyakitan sepertinya.

'Jika kita sudah menikah kelak, aku akan membawamu ke Roma dan kita akan tinggal di sana. Hanya kau, aku, dan anak-anak kita nanti. Aku tidak peduli jauh dari keluargaku. Yang aku inginkan hanya bersamamu di tempat yang selama ini kau impikan.'

Sepenggal kata-kata indah yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke kembali terlintas di benaknya. Membuat nafasnya sesak seketika mengingat angan-angan indah yang mungkin hanyalah sebuah impian tanpa perwujudan. Tenten memejamkan matanya merasakan perih di hatinya. Jika pada akhirnya dia akan mati, kenapa Tuhan mempertemukan dia dengan pria sebaik Sasuke? Jika pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa berasama dengan Uchiha itu, kenapa Tuhan harus menumbuhkan benih cinta di antara mereka. Ini tidak adil untuknya dan juga Sasuke. Haruskah pria sebaik itu harus merasakan yang namanya kehilangan? Pertanyaan itulah yang membayangi Tenten ketika hari di mana ia akan di operasi semakin dekat. Hanya tinggal menghitung jam hidupnya akan di pertaruhkan di atas meja operasi. Gagal ginjal yang dia alami membuatnya harus menjalani operasi meskipun kemungkinan berhasil hanyalah 25 persen. Sangat jauh dari perkiraan dokter yang menafsirkan tingkat keberhasilan adalah 57 persen.

Tenten pergi menjauhi obat-obatan memuakkan itu ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berbalut seprei putih polos. Ia menatap sekilas foto yang ia pasang di atas lacinya. Tenten tersenyum singkat melihay potret dirinya dan Sasuke yang tengah berada di kampus mengenakan topi toga sembari tertawa gembira. Dan itu terjadi sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Setelah lulus kuliah, ia bekerja sebagai pengacara. Sedangkan Sasuke bisa di tebak. Membantu kakak laki-lakinya Uchiha Itachi mengelola perusahaan. Meskipun bukan direktur, namun posisi sebagai manager sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sasuke. Lagipula Sasuke pernah berkata kalau ia tidak mau menjadi Direktur. Alasannya sederhana,

'Aku tidak mau larut dalam pekerjaanku sebagai direktur lalu menelantarkan anak dan istriku.'

Sekali dalam hidupnya ia bertemu dengan pria seperti itu. Namun ketika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, takdirnya berkata lain. Takdir yang sangat pahit harus ia telan bulat-bulat akibat dari penjualan ginjal yang harus ia lakukan jika ingin terus bersekolah hukum ketika kedua orangtuanya jelas-jelas tak lagi memiliki biaya untuk membiayai kuliahnya yang saat itu hanya tinggal 2 semester.

**oOo**

Bau semerbak obat-obatan menyeruak tanpa permisi mengisi penuh relung paru-paru Tenten. Ia melongok ke arah pintu namun belum ada tanda-tanda dokter akan masuk keruangannya. Hanya deru suara pemanas ruangan yang terdengar olehnya. Ia mengigil kedinginan padahal AC di rungan itu tidak lebih dari hembusan nafasnya. Takut? Tentu saja ia takut. Bukan takut akan suntik atau benda-benda tajam apapun yang akan melubangi setiap inci perutnya. Namun ia takut tidak akan bisa melihat Sasuke lagi.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Dokter berperwakan tinggi dan beribawa.

"Sudah, Yamato-niisan." Kata Tenten mantap.

"Baiklah, mari ikut denganku." Kata Yamato membantu Tenten duduk di kursi roda.

**oOo**

Sarukan kaki berbalut sepatu sneakers di atas tanah yang kering membuat debu-debu di bawahnya berterbangan ke atas. Harusnya ia sudah pergi sejak 1 jam yang lalu bersama dengan seseorang. Namun entah karena apa, gadis itu tak juga muncul hingga sekarang. Ia melirik sekilas jam digital di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul setengah 8 malam. Namun seseorang yang ia tunggu belum juga datang. Berkali-kali juga ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Tenten namun hasilnya nihil.

"Ano, permisi. Apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya seorang gadis di belakangnya.

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit kikuk melihat seorang wanita yang cukup dewasa datang menghampirinya.

"Tenten Mitashi menitipkan ini untukmu. Dia berkata akan datang jika urusannya sudah selesai. Dia juga mengatakan kalau kau boleh menyalakan ini jika kau bosan menunggunya." Katanya sembari menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kecil pada Sasuke.

"Te-terimakasih. Tapi, anda ini siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf aku buru-buru. Sampai nanti." Kata wanita itu pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak terlalu pusing memikirkan siapa wanita itu. Ia hanya menatap bungkusan kecil di tangannya dan duduk di kursi taman yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menunggu wanitanya.

"Lilin dan korek api?" Gumam Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut.

Lagi-lagi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan pemberian Tenten. Ia meletakkan benda itu begitu saja di sampingnya dan kembali menyapukan matanya kesetiap sudut taman berharap orang yang ia tunggu menampakkan batang hidungnya.

30 menit berlalu. Namun Tenten masih tidak muncul di hadapan Sasuke. Jenuh, tentu saja jenuh. Ia lantas membuka bungkusan itu dan menyalakan lilinnya. Musim salju di Jepang memang sudah berlalu. Namun suhu dinginnya masih terasa menusuk tulang jika bepergian tanpa menggenakan pakaian hangat. Kedua tangan Sasuke menari-nari di sekitar api kecil lilin tersebut guna mendapatka sedikit kehangatan. Sasuke sangat berterimakasih pada Tenten. Karena pemberiannya sangat berguna baginya.

.

Lilin berukuran 15cm tersebut sudah habis. Namun Tenten tak juga datang. Apa sebanyak itu kasus yang harus di tangani. Atau bahkan ia lupa kalau hari ini dia ada janji dengannya. Sudah hampir 3jam Sasuke menunggu. Tapi gadis itu tidak juga datang. Membuat Sasuke khawatir setengah mati. Takut hal buruk menimpa gadis itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke kembali mencoba menghubungi gadis itu. Untuk kali ini, ia mendengar ada seseorang yang berbicara di seberang sana. Berbeda dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Yang hanya berbunyi 'tuut' tanpa ada respon.

"Kau ada di mana Uchiha? Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati." Kata Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Maaf tuan Sasuke. Segera datanglah ke Rumah Sakit Royal Palace. Terimakasih."

Sasuke tercekat mendengar jawaban itu. Ia sangat yakin suara yang barusan ia dengar bukanlah suara gadisnya. Lalu siapa yang menjawab telefonnya tadi?

**oOo**

"Sasuke keluarlah. Ibu mohon padamu." Terdengar suara Mikoto menggema di depan kamar Sasuke. Namun bungsu Uchiha itu tak peduli. Ia masih duduk diam di atas jendelanya menatap langit cerah. Semenjak kematian Tenten, Sasuke hidup tak selayaknya manusia. Ia lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar. Hanya keluar jika ia merasa lapar. Jika selesai, ia kembali ke kamar mengurung dirinya. Ia masih tidak percaya gadis yang sangat ia cintai pergi meninggalnya tanpa ada pertanda apapun. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir ini semua hanyalah lelucon yang dibuat oleh Tenten untuk menguji seberapa besar cintanya pada gadis itu.

Drrt.. drrt..

Dering ponsel Sasuke di atas laci meja membuat pria itu melangkah gontai guna menggapai ponselnya. Satu pesan masuk yang ia terima membuatnya terkejut seketika.

"Tenten!" Kata Sasuke antusias saat menerima pesan dari gadisnya itu.

_'Datanglah ke taman di dekat rumahmu. Aku tunggu' _

Mata Sasuke berbinar seketika membaca deretan pesan singkat tersebut.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku Tenten. Awas saja jika kita bertemu, akan kubuat kau menyesal membuat lelucon seperti ini." Pria itu segera bersiap dan beranjak dari kamarnya menemui gadisnya yang sudah menunggu di taman.

**oOo**

Dua mata berwarna gelap saling bertemu. Namun salah satunya menatap bingung gadis di depannya. Sementara yang satunya lagi menyiratkan ketidakberdayaannya di hadapan pria itu.

"Kau. Bukankah yang memberiku lilin dan korek api waktu itu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hm yah, aku Shizune. Tenten adalah pasien di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja." Wanita berambut hitam itu menyunginggkan sedikit senyumnya.

Mata Sasuke menatap sekilas ponsel Tenten berada di tangan wanita itu. "Lalu kenapa kau mengirim pesan itu padaku."

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhir Tenten padamu. Dia sudah mengira kau akan menjadi seperti ini. Maka dari itu dia memintaku untuk menghubungimu dengan ponsel miliknya agar kau mau menemuiku."

Hembusan nafas berat, ditambah tatapan datar Sasuke pada Shizune membuat wanita itu semakin tak tega memberikan titipan Tenten pada Sasuke.

"Ini. Tenten ingin aku memberikannya padamu." Shizune menyerahkan amplop cokelat pada Sasuke.

**Last Warmth**

_**"Hai Sasuke. Apa kabar selama 3 hari ini? Aku harap keadaanmu sekarang tidak seperti bayanganku. Kau tau, ketika kau membaca ini di alam yang lain aku sedang merutuk diriku sendiri karena telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Aku bahkan sempat menyalahkan Tuhan yang sangat tidak adil pada kita berdua. Namun jika di pikir lagi, kematianku mungkin adalah jalan terbaik agar aku tidak menyusahkanmu ketika kau tau kebenarannya. **_

_**Maaf jika di saat terakhirku hanya sebuah lilin yang aku berikan padamu. Tapi meskipun hanya sebatang lilin bisa menghangatkanmu di saat terakhirku bukan? Sebuah lilin yang bisa menggantikan hangatnya pelukan yang biasa kau terima dariku. Jika saja aku masih hidup sekarang, pasti kini kita sedang candilight dinner di anniversary kita yang ke 4 tahun. Pasti sangat menyenangkan duduk di samping pria yang paling kucintai hingga ke tulangku. **_

_**Sasuke, untuk terakhir kalinya aku ucapkan 'Happy Anniversary' kau sangat tau betapa besar cintaku padamu. Bisa berada di sampingmj meskipun tidak seutuhnya memilikimu adalah hadiah terindah dadi Tuhan untukku. Terimakasih 4 tahun ini Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin kau hancur karnaku, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau melupakanku begitu saja. Kelak, ketika kau menemukan wanita lain, jangan pernah sakiti hatinya. Cintai dia seperti yang kau lakukan padaku. Jika kau berniat menyakitinya ingatlah kenangan kita yang begitu indah ketika tidak ada setitik dusta di antara kita.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu Sasuke Uchiha. Sungguh saking cintanya bisa membuatku gila. Selamat tinggal Sasuke."**_

_**Tenten Mitashi**_

"Bukan hanya mencintaimu. Kau bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari nyawaku Tenten."

THE END


End file.
